Vindicated
by greysnyper
Summary: They didn't understand what it could be like. Being alone. It was time to make things right. To bring them back. But not everyone will find this justified...


**Vindicated**

"Robin!"  
  
The called name was not expected. It brought back more than he wanted to forget. Long absent, that title resounded so full of memory and so empty of promise. But as much as he wanted to reclaim the sound, he knew also that it did not belong here. Narrowing brown unremarkable eyes, he stared across at Tim, hoping that this was shared by the other. That name didn't belong here.  
  
"Yo, Robin!"  
  
The call again. Half burdened by a bag, Tim's initial expression upon hearing mirrored Bruce's own. Yes, he knew the name shouldn't be uttered here. His lips tightening into a stone frown he turned and looked past Bruce, unseeing, and to the source of the call. A shocked panic was being fought down. Anxiety, curiosity, confusion taking their proper places. These combined to make Tim look older. An adult with the stature of a child. It was more relieving then the alternative. The other.  
  
The caller weaved with finesse through the bodies of the hall. It was obvious that Tim was the target in question, and thus the call indeed directed to Tim.  
  
"Bernard." he hissed in reply. The distance between them was substantial but for one trained in listening, it was enough. "What are you doing?"  
  
And Bernard gathered by Tim's side, grinning much like he suddenly was endowed with all knowledge and that secrets no longer eluded him. Such a grin had Tim glancing more frantically around at who would be minding them. Though his eyes scanned once more over Bruce, they did not identify.  
  
"I'm not Robin." the hiss lower, more direct.  
  
Bernard laughed. "Gee Timmy, you most certainly can be!"  
  
Blank stare and it looked like Tim could suddenly become sick. "What?"  
  
Always the keen eye it seemed, Bernard wheeled his apparent compadre around and gave him a gentle shake. "Whoa buddy. No ralphing when I'm here please. If the thought of you in green tights makes you as nauseous as they make me you don't have to worry. The department has an excellent wealth to get good costumes and-"  
  
"T-tights?" stammered Tim, as Bruce, still listening in pieced the solution together. How ironic.  
  
"They'd definitely be an improvement over what you usually wear though." Bernard continued, eying the plaid shirt and run down jeans Tim had chosen to wear this particular day.  
  
"What are we talking about?" The demanding need for an answer overtaking Tim finally.  
  
Bernard stared hard at his friend before shaking him lightly by the shoulders. "Don't tell me you are really that dense right now Drake. Darla was only blithering on about it all of last week and now she's got the job of casting and you sir, must definatley audition. It is your duty for this scho-"  
  
"Audition?"  
  
Bernard nodded.  
  
"Darla...this is about the drama production!" Tim deduced, realization dawning. "Robin Hood!"  
  
Bernard shook his head. "It will always elude me as to why such a smart guy like you can miss the obvious, dummy." Reiterated by a tap to Tim's head.  
  
The worry over identities revealed slipped free from Tim's grasp, replaced by the irony perhaps, of the whole situation. A grin broke his features. He started to laugh.  
  
The sound, it was haunting. Bruce watched mesmerized as he battled the instinctive urge to force himself over there. To hold the boy down and wait for the sound to pass. For it to fade away revealing just a shell. A broken tragic shell. But in witness of Bernards mildly perplexed stare, Tim ended the outbreak easily with a comfortable grin. Nothing forced here. He shook his head and mused over a deflective answer for Bernard.  
  
"I can't. You know that."  
  
Unphased was the reply. "If you say you can't because of homework, I will hurt you."  
  
"Not homework. I've just got no time for it."  
  
"And that is all you're going to tell me." Bernard added.  
  
Tim gave a curt nod, as if this topic was not foreign to them both.  
  
They began down the corridor, becoming indescript with every other student. Bruce watched them venture nearer.  
  
"If it's your old man..."  
  
"It's not my old man Bern."  
  
"Come on. The part is entirely yours. Darla is casting!"  
  
"First off, that's not fair. Secondly, I don't act."  
  
"Lies."  
  
"...and I'm never wearing green tights."  
  
"For the sake of argument, you'd be very appealing in tights. Or, so I've heard."  
  
"Bernard, shut up."  
  
And grinning, Tim pushed past Bruce without a second glance. Just as he should have. The master detective in disguise could not have anyone catching drift of his plans. Not even Tim. Not even Robin.  
It was so strange to be seeing Robin, after so long.  
  
Sighing heavily, Bruce decided that he had seen enough here. Today was a test. He needed to convince himself that this was worth it. It was likely that hell was to pay for what came next. That Batman would interlude. Bring his friends. Bring his family. And Bruce would have to stop them. It would be worth it. Even just for another chance at...this. Another chance for now.  
  
Another shot at a world with Nightwing, and Wally, and no broken Robin's laughing in the dark.

**

* * *

**

**Author time!**

I hope you all enjoyed this. It's the first in a line of stories I hope to continue. This is what happens when I decide to combine the elements we find in the comic series, and the cartoon series. I'm not going to spoil the stories, but this involves a bit of "Justice League (Unlimited)" episodes "A Better World 1 & 2" (Superman and Flash will be getting involved or at least mentioned soon) and also makes use of the "Batman Beyond" movie "Return of the Joker."

I admit that I'm pretty spot on for Batman Beyond and general Batman/Robin stories. I have only heard _of_ the Justice League eps. If anyone is familiar with these eps, could they fill me in on how accurate I am?

This is a set up for a further story. Other characters. Probably a lot longer chapters. I'm not getting feedback so I'm just not trying too hard here to get this stuff up. You know the drill. Send complaints to my email or angry up my reply thing.


End file.
